


The First

by hislonelyangel



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: College Life, M/M, fluff idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hislonelyangel/pseuds/hislonelyangel
Summary: Its Jeonghan and Cheol's first month anniversary but last year in the university, it took them a long time to actually be together but hey they're here now.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> my first work please spare me  
> smut? maybe nextime sowwey  
> Fluff yes

It was their first month anniversary, coincidentally it was also their last university fair together and this time it would also be the most memorable. Jeonghan and Seungcheol first knew each other from their first year of college. Seongcheol an Engineering student and Jeonghan taking a degree on Fine Arts. The two had gotten their numbers from a lame freshmen game during their orientation. Although the two never thought they would actually have to use it they shockingly have a lot of common friends that led them to the relationship they have today. 

One day Jeonghan’s friend Joshua, who was taking Architecture, needed a student from the Engineering department for a project.

Josh: “hey Han do you still have that number of the cute boy from orientation?”  
Han: “who?”  
Josh: “are you joking with me or are you seruois?”  
Han:” okay fine, but stop reminding me fuck”  
Josh:”no im not teasing, look i need a student from Engineering for my project and I dont know anyone”  
Han:” uhm u know mingyu duH?!”  
Josh:” he has wonwoo dumb bitch”  
Han:” well fuck”

In the end Jeonghan needed to help his best friend he thought it was “the only way” for Joshua to get help on his project. So Jeonghan rushed to get his phone and looked for the cute boy’s number. He was sweating, he didn’t know why, I mean he doesn’t know the person it shouldn't really matter but he wanted to have a good first impression towards this guy, they haven't really met since the game was just picking a number from a fishbowl and saving it as your first “university contact” which was lame. He thought Seungcheol probably got a number from a cute girl that’s why he didn’t bother looking for the person who got his. But Jeonghan cleared his head and took a deep breath and sent the text he was looking at for the next 45 minutes.

Hi, is this Seungcheol? I was the one who got your number from that lame orientation game…  
Uhm I wanted to ask if you were free? My architecture friend needs an engineering student for his project and we dont really know anyone else who’s free so Im just wondering if you can :>

Sent-

This is Jeonghan by the way, Yoon Jeonghan

Meanwhile a certain Choi Seungcheol was is class when he got this message and amidst the boring discussion in his History class he looked at his phone and said a big fat loud

Fuck.

His face was flushed with red when he realised he reacted out loud but he couldn't contain his feelings his orientation CRUSH just texted him. When his class was done he immediately went to his dorm who he shared with his best friend Lee Jihoon, a FineArts student majoring in Music. 

Cheol: Lee fucking Jihoon guess what  
Jihoon: you forgot my dinner again didn't you  
Cheol: fuck well yeah sorry but LISTEN  
Jihoon: fucking hell Cheol, this better be good  
Cheol: it is! Remember that jeonghan dude from orientation, he fucking textedd me and he asked me out  
Jihoon: asked you out?  
Seungcheol: well okay he asked me a favor and asked if I were available BUT it's the same thing  
Jihoon: wow amazing great, now go the fuck out and buy me my dinner 

Seungcheol went to the convenience store below their dorm with a dumb smile on his face when he realised, he hassnt relied to jeonghan. One again he said a big fat 

Fuck.

When he got to the store he instantly bought his phone out and constructed a reply to Jeonghan and when he was going to hit send someone tapped his shoulder and that face was too beautiful to be forgotten. It was jeonghan


End file.
